Schepper
Schepper Robotic, is the younger brother of Maker and the older brother of Creator. He's The Tower's second-in-command and is in charge of scanning, indexing and guarding the new and existing items. History 'Growing Up' More To Be Added 'The General' To Be Added 'Evil Maker' At one point, Evil Maker resurfaced and went after Noa. Everyone that stood in his way was instantly defeated. Even the combined forces of X1, X2, Rat, Schotel and Zoeker couldn't slow him down. Schepper also tried to fight him but only lasted a little longer than those before him. He however went his own code and stole the God Card of Strength and faced against Evil Maker a second time, after Rat got defeated, when he approached The Island. Schepper managed to hold him of for a considerable period of time but was eventually defeated. He would have been killed had Creator not arrived to stop Evil Maker, though he was also defeated after a struggle. Both of the brothers were subsequently saved by DiamondLord who stalled Maker long enough for the two of them to escape and Noa to step in and win. 'Amset Ra' Before the final battle while DiamondLord was distracted by a powerful bomb, ShadowLife and Red Eye assaulted The Tower. Schepper and Noa fought ShadowLife while Red Eye fought X1. Amset was able to steal his wand and later fled with the gang after knocking out Schepper. He later recovered and informed the other heroes about the stealing of the wand. During the final battle, Schepper, Creator, Boat and Key fended of the many of Amset Ra's undead soldiers. They were successful in the end and prevented further casualties. 'Nazim' After Amset's defeat, DiamondLord took the tablet of Magic Stones with him to experiment with it. Using the last Stones he had, DiamondLord and Schepper were planning on using the combined magical energy to create limitless amounts of sustainable energy. Two months later, they gathered a lot of information and research of the tablet and one day decided to initiate it. DiamondLord went to a quiet place to execute his plan and Noa also appeared to help him. All seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio who transformed into Noa. He learned their names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Schepper and Creator told them, and Hank, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. Not much later, Nazim as Enericción infiltrated The Tower and defeated the heroes. Schepper arrived and managed to go toe to toe with the intruder and after a long-fought battle defeated him. He than revealed more information about Nazim to Jack and Noa and promised to help the two to take him down. To Be Added 'ShadowBot' After the trial of Colin and Hank had ended, Schepper was furious on what Jack and Hank had done. He was furious that the both of them violated the law of The Doc Family and used the Dagger of Life to bring back Colin by sacrificing Hank. After their heated conversation, Schepper secretly took the Dagger from its resting place in the Tower and evaporated it with the Obliterator. To Be Added Physical Appearance Schepper is a silver colored robot with his torso, legs and head being metallic silver colored. Schepper's hands however are dark grey colored. Schepper's brain is red colored, similar to his younger brother Creator. This also means that he has red eyes. Personality Schepper is a computer man who doesn't like to engage in a fight. He prefers to stay with his computers and do all kind of things as he's in charge of the Tower's technical aspects as he takes his jobs very seriously. When he's provoked to fight, he can be defensive and offensive but overall incredible powerful. As he prefers to stay away from battles and rarely does interfere and only when his family is in trouble. Schepper is not as always as calm and collected as his brothers Maker and Creator. When someone talks about something they shouldn't, he can become angered with them. He was notable furious when he learned that Hank and Jack violated the rules set by the Doc's and used the Dagger of Life to resurrect Colin. Even if their intentions were noble to help Noa take down Nazim. But Schepper is also very tolerant about others and can cool down afterwards. Schepper can be a stressful person in most situations, mostly when events occur that never should have occurred such as HIM's return or the use of "forbidden" items such as the Dagger of Life. When HIM returned he was notably distressed and told both Hank and Jack that even the "great Colin" wasn't able to defeat or capture HIM for the longest time. However even in these types of situations he can become hopeful again and will try "practically everything" to halt such activities. Schepper is very protective about a lot of things. When someone tries to uncover secrets, he heavily threatens the person in question. Even if it is someone like DiamondLord, whom he has threatened on multiple occasions, when he wanted to know something that should not be known. He protects many secrets which he doesn't like to. It is one of the things he doesn't like doing, but he has to because Maker said it's for the greater good. Like his brother Creator, he too can go to great lengths to protect the ones he loves. Despite this Schepper is a very kind gentleman who will never give up a fight and will protect everything he stands for. Even on one occasion when Maker turned evil for 1 day and wanted the DocSoul, he used the forbidden God Card to hold him off, as long as he could. He did the same against the powerful Enericción (PowerForm) whom he defeated in battle who, at that point, hadn't been defeated yet by DiamondLord and Noa. He also protected Noa from Evil Maker another time and managed to prevent the latter from destroying the DocSoul and subsequently fought him in a battle and hold him off, albeit barely. Like his brothers, Schepper is afraid of his own father. As much as he fears him, he battles him in order to protect the greater things than his fear. While he also fears Evil Maker, he stood up against the both of them and battled the two during their evil Christmas team-up. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Just like his older brother Maker, Schepper possesses super strength and he's also able to hold his own with it against opponents like Meko, Neko and even ShadowLife, The General and Amset Ra. He is physically strong enough to carry large objects as well as large opponents but he's not as strong as Maker. However he was able to hold the far stronger Demolisher in an effective grip with the help of Creator and managed to damage and subdue him. High Durability: And thanks to his robotic body, Schepper is highly durable and resistant to all kind of attacks. Despite that he prefers to avoid physical confrontations, he can endure powerful continues attacks from his enemies and continue fighting. He has shown to endure the powerful attacks from both Evil Maker as well as Demolisher albeit with great difficulty. Enhanced Taste/Touch: Schepper has accurate sense of taste and touch, allowing him to sense/taste both harmful and beneficial things. When he touches an object with dangerous powers, he gains the chills and a burning effect. He has conscious control over this power but when he touches an object of destructive use he will feel its immediate effect. He was also able to sense that there was ancient dormant magic within the Dagger of Life but couldn't understand it's capabilities. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Schepper is an expert when it comes to close quarter hand-to-hand combat, even exceeding his own brother Maker with this skill. He has proven himself to be powerful opponent and was able to fight the powerful and deadly Nazim in hand-to-hand combat alone using impressive techniques. He demonstrated several effective techniques such as takedowns, throws, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks to subdue any opponent. He can also fight on equal footing against Evil Maker and Demolisher desperately for a while. On his own and with the help of Creator, he was able to fight to toe to with Evil Maker and Demolisher and hold them off long enough for Jack and Noa to recover. Computer Intelligence: Schepper has an impressive computer intellect and is in charge of scanning new items when they need to be contained, in The Tower. Using his computer intellect he can create powerful firewalls and destructive viruses. When someone tries to hack into The Tower's mainframe, he will track down the culprit and send back an anti-virus, which will destroy the computer's software. However, unlike Maker, he does not know every part about The Tower's computer system. Enhanced Intelligence: Like his brothers, Schepper possesses a high cognitive intellect. He knows a lot about detailed history of the Lego World as well as geographical knowledge of the continent. He's also very familiar with other topics such as electronics, magic, artifacts, geography and history. He also has incredible knowledge about The Doc Family, their history and their secrets. He knows secret details about HIM and is a keeper of the secret murderer of Colin Doc. When Jack Spidrox needs to know something that includes the Doc's, he always asks Schepper. He may not possess the intellect to invent stuff but that is what makes him different from his brothers. Several Type Attacks: Schepper is capable of using several type attacks like Electric, Steel and Fighting attacks. He can use moves like Thunderbolt, Iron Head and Focus Blast. He's rather creative using his moves and can perform them in different ways such as using Thunder while holding onto the opponent. Other powerful moves in his disposal are Psyshock, Shadow Claw, Smack Down and Mega Kick. Enhanced Agility: Schepper possesses great agility, allowing him to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. He's also highly trained in parkour, enabling him to move from one place to another, easily negotiating the obstacles in between. His natural agility and parkour skills gave him a huge advantage while battling against Nazim/Enericción on The Tower and was able to successfully dodge his attacks. Decelerated Aging: Despite being an artificial being, Schepper does age like a regular human albeit at a slower rate. His extended life-span makes him live longer than all humans but he will also die eventually. Due too his slower age rate, his physically doesn't weaken from age like most humans. Flight: Schepper also demonstrated the ability to fly and hover in the air at normal speeds. Expert Magic (Intellect): Schepper is an expert when it comes to magic. He has extensive knowledge about it and is even equal in knowledge with ShadowLife. He needs a magic item in order to use more powerful spells and attacks. His skill in magic is at best almost equal to that of DiamondLord and Maker and can use it offensively and defensively and other ways. Computer Virus Immunity: Because Schepper has been a computer-orientated robot almost his entire life, he himself has become immune to computer viruses and effects over time. However, he's not immune against the deadly power of the Black Virus that seemingly destroyed his father. Manipulation Resistance: Because Schepper spend some time figuring out the hidden power of the Soul Diamond, he became able to resist the power of soul manipulation and attacks. He can also resist mind control as well as hypnosis and other forms of control with minor difficulty. Expert Combatant: Overall, Schepper is an expert combatant because of years of combat experience and training. His formidable physical strength, expert trained combat skills, his impressive arsenal of moves, creativity and his caring devotion to others makes him a formidable opponent in combat. He has shown to be capable enough to go against Nazim and hold his own against Maker as well as Demolisher albeit with difficulty. Magic Mode: Schepper's specialty is magic, which gives him access to his own 'Power From' called Magic Mode. This Mode enhances and increases his magic capabilities as well as his physical capabilities, making him more powerful. Signature Moves Schepper's signature move is: *'Schepper Beam': Schepper's eyes glow carmine and he forms a carmine colored ball of odd but strong energy between his hands. He then fires this energy in the form of a powerful carmine colored beam from the ball at the opponent. Special Ability Schepper's special ability is Magic Mode. This ability enhances and increases his magic power and changes his form to a more powerful form. In this form he can use more powerful and dangerous magical spells and attacks. In this form Schepper gains the following attributes and additional powers: *'Additional Limbs': Like Maker, Schepper gains two additional limbs called "plate arms" that extend from his shoulders. His normal arms change position and extent from his waist instead of his shoulders. These extra limbs allows him to use more attacks, block incoming attacks and focus the attack power from single attacks. *'Increased Strength': Schepper's physical strength is increased even further to unknown leves. This strength increase allows him to physically overpower regular opponents with super strength and hold his own against Demolisher. *'Increased Durability': Schepper's durability is also increased greatly, allowing him to endure and withstand powerful attacks far more easily. *'Magic Enhancement': Schepper's overall magical abilities are increased to unknown levels. His output is notable greater as noted by his larger and overwhelming magical aura. His magical attacks are also known to be larger, more vividly and more distinctive to his regular attacks. *'Energy Field Projection': As an extension of his magical aura, Schepper is able to project a powerful energy field for varying purposes. He can emit a field large and powerful enough to blow away and damage his opponents or small enough to defend himself from various attacks and assaults. Weaknesses/Resistances Brain-Body Connection: Due to being a robot like his brothers, Schepper's entire conscious is coded in his brain. When his brain is offline or ejected from his body, his body and brain will be trapped in a motionless state. Though when inserted back into his body, he can resume and continue his regular activity as if nothing happened. Lower Speed: Schepper is not as fast as his brothers but makes it up for his high agility and parkour skills. Bad Inventor: Despite the fact that his brothers are master inventors, Schepper is the worst inventor. The only thing he ever invented, and actually worked was the Reality Glove. But this weapon was considered by Maker a doomsday device. And is safely locked away, uncompleted, somewhere in The Tower. Trivia *Creator's enhanced vision, Maker's enhanced hearing and Schepper's enhanced taste are based on Mizaru, Kikazaru, Iwazaru. Also known as the Three Wise Monkeys. **These powers are also the opposite from the phrase: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." *Schepper has no to little inventing skills despite that his brothers are known master inventors. He only successfully build the Reality Glove but has great understanding of technology, weapons and how they are build. *Although Schepper secures all of the weapons and other items in The Tower and is bound to the rules of The Doc Family to guard them, he can break those rules if he so chooses. This was shown with the Dagger of Life which he destroyed with The Obliterator after Jack and Hank used the dagger to resurrect Colin Doc, which was against the rules of the family. After they went to court where Hank was founded guilty which was luckily overturned by DocGod (God). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Supporting Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms